


Pink and White

by FlameEmber



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cuties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameEmber/pseuds/FlameEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also for a prompt on Tumblr - "Ishimondo + confession. They both like each other but both think its unrequited."</p>
<p>Both the biker and prefect carry heavy hearts, along with a pink and white box full of chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and White

**Author's Note:**

> someone stop me from clogging the ishimondo tag with my trash

Kiyotaka Ishimaru pauses, and gazes down momentarily at the cutely wrapped pink and white box of chocolates threatening to slip through his trembling fingers, before letting out a heavy sigh. Perhaps it isn't worth it after all. His fingers dig involuntarily into the flimsy cardboard box as his face contorts into a grimace; he attempts to push the thoughts from his mind, tilting his head back to glare at the lights as if they have wronged him.

There's absolutely _no way _Mondo would like him, after all; he's only a hall monitor, a loud, annoying, and uptight hall monitor Mondo probably would never date in a million years. In fact, Ishimaru thinks, he's lucky to be able to consider the biker a friend at all.__

__He lets out another sigh, glancing back down at the box resting innocently in his fingers. His heart feels full with a sort of ... sadness? Regret? Ishimaru isn't well versed when it comes to emotions, and he knows that, but he also realizes that no good will come of confessing. Best case scenario, he thinks, Mondo simply rejects him and turns away without a second thought._ _

__He doesn't think he can bear that._ _

__So he turns, slides the small box into his bag, and hangs his head, for a sort of melancholy seeps through his body. Perhaps another year, another Valentine's Day, he will find the strength to confess._ _

__* * *_ _

__Mondo growls slightly in frustration, nearly crushing the small pink and white box that lies in his large, rough hands. His heart beats quickly in a mixture of anticipation and anxiety; he snorts softly, trying to convince himself the situation is ridiculous._ There's no way Ishi's gonna like this... Are pink and white even his fuckin' colors?_

____The biker pauses, gulping as a shiver of nervousness streaks down the length of his spine. "Fuck... I gotta do it. Ain't no way he's ever gonna like me back, but... Can't keep lyin' to 'im like this."_ _ _ _

____He knows it, knows Ishimaru can't have feelings other than friendship for him. After all, he considers, where would a relationship with a_ goddamn_ biker gang leader even get him? Nowhere near the seat of Prime Minister, Mondo is certain. It would be a horrible thing indeed for him to hold the prefect back._ _

__So he'd rather watch from the sidelines, smile fondly at Ishimaru while still under the guise of amicable feelings, and hide the way he truly feels. He knows he isn't going to go anywhere in life, or at least he considers it to be the truth. He can't risk holding the disciplinarian back, but... he needs to at least tell him. Even if it ends up in a shouting match, he's got to tell Ishimaru the truth. He owes him that much._ _

__So he turns, slides the small box into one of his expansive pockets, and hangs his head, for a sort of shame seeps through his body as his lavender eyes scan the hallways for a familiar scarlet-eyed prefect._ _

__***_ _

__Ishimaru sighs, grip tightening on the strap of his bag as he slowly makes his way to the exit._ _

__"I-I got someth'n for ya!" Ishimaru pauses, turns around; Mondo is louder than usual today. And if the prefect is not mistaken, his friend is rather red in the face - and sweating, too. He strides closer to the disciplinarian, holding -_ something_\- in his hands. "W-Wanna give this to ya! Fuck!" 

__Ishimaru might laugh, if his heart were not beating what feels like a million beats per minute. He reaches out to accept the offering - and is surprised to see it is an identical box of chocolates to his own. Sure, the wrapping is a bit crumpled, and the silver bow on top is awkwardly tied and crooked, but the prefect can't hold back a small smile._ _

__"Thank you, Kyoudai!" he exclaims, speaking cautiously as he attempts to avoid misinterpreting the gift. "How kind of you to give me friendship chocolates!"_ _

__Mondo's face immediately falls, heart sinking to his toes -_ no, to the center of the earth_\- as he absorbs the future politician's words. "N-No, Ishi..." he mutters, scratching the back of his head as he moves closer to the befuddled prefect. 

__"Listen, I... I really fuckin' like ya, goddamnit!" He's shouting now, becoming red in the face as he does what he always does, scream, and_ oh no is Ishimaru going to run away_, like the ten girls he asked out... 

__He gulps before continuing, slightly placated by the fact that his Kyoudai is still in place, albeit a bit wide-eyed._ _

__"I like ya! Like, I wanna take ya out on dates and kiss ya and cuddle ya and -_ fuck_, I don't expect ya to like me or anythin'!" He blushes brighter. "I know I ain't good for ya! I, I just wanted ya to know, because I can't keep hidin' my feelings anymore!" 

__Face a vibrant shade of pink, he turns to leave, because he doesn't think he can stand it anymore - he doesn't want to look, doesn't want to see Ishimaru's rejection. He just wishes he could take his confession back and hide under a rock, suppress his feelings until they disappear. He can't lose his best friend over a stupid fucking thing like feelings. He just can't._ _

__"W-Wait!"_ _

__Mondo turns back to Ishimaru, shaking slightly. "Y-Yeah?"_ _

__"I accept your feelings, Kyoudai!"_ _

___Motherfucking what._ Mondo feels the tips of his ears turn red as his eyes open wide. "Y-You fucker! What are ya tryin' to pull?" he sputters, gasping as he tries to figure out what exactly is going on. Ishimaru can't have feelings for him - _he just can't _\- so Mondo really cannot fathom what is happening.__

__"I am not trying to pull anything! You claimed to have romantic feelings concerning myself. I am simply stating that I accept and return those feelings."_ _

__Mondo blinks. "R-Really?" His voice sounds hoarse and raspy, even to him. "Ya ain't fuckin' with me?"_ _

__The prefect shakes his head. "Really. In fact, I had something for you as well, but I was too afraid to give it to you." He rummages in his bag momentarily before producing an identical chocolate box, thrusting it towards Mondo. Of course, the wrapping is immaculate, as is the tying of the ribbon, but otherwise it is the exact same present._ _

__The gang leader takes it, blushing. "T-Thanks." His heart lifts as he smiles, realizing that perhaps he does have a future with Ishimaru after all, perhaps everything will be alright in the end. Acting on impulse, he grabs the disciplinarian in a hug, grinning stupidly._ _

__"I love ya, ya nerd."_ _

__"A-Aren't declarations of love a little inappropriate at this early a stage of our relationship?"_ _

__Mondo snickers, rubbing Ishimaru's back softly. "Heh. Yeah. I_ really like ya_, ya nerd." 


End file.
